vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Federation Force
Summary Operation Golem (formerly known as Project Golem) is a top secret project that began after Metroid Prime 3: Corruption when the Galactic Federation recognized a need to crack down on the Space Pirates after averting their Phazon experiments. The aim of Golem is to develop mechanized armor suits for battle, called Mechs, which are based on the Chozo Power Suit worn by Samus Aran. Only the most elite members of the Galactic Federation Marine Corps wear Mechs and go through intensive training to adjust to them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-C, likely far higher Name: Unknown real names (Player chosen), Project Golem Origin: Metroid Prime: Federation Force Gender: Unknown (They are called by non-gender pronouns) Age: Exact age unknown Classification: Galactic Federation Troopers | Galactic Federation Troopers equipped with Chozo R&D Project Golem Tech. Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical characteristics, and Superhuman Speed. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Manipulation, One-time Resurrection, Homing Attack, Assault Drone Summoning (Up to 3 drones at a time.), 50% chance ammo won't be used which includes the aforementioned Resurrection, Absorption, Explosion Manipulation (Can create decoys that explode when hit), Technology Manipulation (Only shown to be able to Heal technology however.), 30% Chance to not be affected by enemy attacks, Regeneration (Low), Forcefield Creation, and Information Analysis. Resistance to the following: Weather Effects, Acid Projection. Attack Potency: Street level (Are the Galactic Federations best troops, should be much stronger than the average marine) | At least Town level, likely far higher (Fought and defeated numerous Space Pirates and various bosses should be far above them) Speed: Peak Human travel speed, Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speeds, (Managed to hide from normal Space Pirates even in close perimeters) | Superhuman travel speed, Unknown flight speed (Traveled from the GFS Aegis to the Space Pirate weapon "Doomseye" in a short period of time), at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Fight and defeated countless Space Pirates) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown, at least Superhuman, higher with Tractor Beam Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown Durability: Street level | At least Town level, likely far higher (Withstood Boost Ball and Bomb attacks from a severely held back Samus Aran) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Several meters (The shots can cover most of the map) Standard Equipment: Power Beam, Missiles, Shock Shot, Ice Shots, Repair capsules, Several other Mods. Intelligence: Gifted (They are the best soldiers of the Galactic Federation) Weaknesses: Nothing notable apart from being defenseless without their mechs Notable Attacks/Techniques: *The entire list of mods can be found here. The rest of the section will just include Mods and attacks that can be used as attacks. *'AUX Augmented Arm Cannon:' A Galactic Federation weapon that is capable of using the iconic power and charge beams from Samus **'Tractor Beam:' Allows the Galactic Federation to ride on beams of light or lift otherwise very heavy materials **'Arc Slow Beam:' Fires a beam that can be chained to multiple enemies that also makes them slower. ***'Energy Siphon:' Drains the enemy's energy when hit by the Arc Slow Beam. **'Shock Shot:' A homing ball of electricity. **'Flame Shot:' A concentrated blast of lava. ***'Combustion:' Causes an enemy to explode when hit by the Flame Shot. ***'Fuel Injector:' Fires two more blasts for the Flame Shot. **'Freeze Shot:' Fires a projectile of ice that also decreases the durability of the enemy. ***'Frostbite:' Damages the enemy frozen by the Ice Shot while they're frozen. *'Missile:' Strikes enemies with a homing missile. **'Split Warhead:' Sends a missile that splits in two without any negative effects to AP. **'Super Missile:' A projectile that fires slower than a regular Missile, but deals around 10 times the damage. *'Proximity Bomb:' A bomb that when trigger by an enemy, will cause a massive explosion. **'Shock Bomb:' A modded version of the proximity bomb, which electrifies and stuns enemies in its Area of Effect. **'Fire Bomb:' A modded version of the proximity bomb, which burns all enemies in its Area of Effect. **'Ice Bomb:' Another version of the proximity bomb, freezes anyone caught in the blast. *'Armored Decoy:' Creates a decoy. **'Fire Decoy:' A decoy that burns anyone that touches it. **'Ice Decoy:' Freezes anyone that touches the decoy. **'Shock Decoy:' Shocks anyone who touches the decoy. *'Repair Shield:' Creates a shield that regenerates mechs inside. **'Shock Shield:' Electrocutes enemies that touch the shield. **'Weakening Scan:' Reveals weak spots and makes decreases said weak spots durability. Key: Base | Project Golem Mecha Note: The soldiers defeated a possessed/mind controlled Samus via deactivating her shielding (which can only be deactivated via Shock Shots or hitting one of the two yellow spots on the side of Samus' Morph Ball), and then knocked her into the environment to deal damage (the Mechs Power Beams cannot damage Samus directly, but her Morph Ball form is at least 3 times the size of their mechs are about 14 feet tall on their own yet can move her around very quickly and easily, indicating that their Power Beams pack a lot of power). It is unknown if they can defeat her at her best since Samus stayed in Morph Ball form the entire fight, but she was pretty much proud of them after they defeated her and freed her from the mind control. Furthermore, Samus had some control, resisted possession, and held back throughout the entire fight. And she was merely helped from purging the possession rather than actually damaged Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mecha Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Technopaths Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7